


To Fish with a Devil

by junjun_pon



Series: A Guide for the Care and Keeping of Devils [6]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boats and Ships, Comedy, Crack, Cute, Devils, Fish, Fishing, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Ocean, pocky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2078475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junjun_pon/pseuds/junjun_pon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ohno decides to take his cute devil companion, Kazu-chan fishing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Fish with a Devil

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you goes to Joyous from AO3 and akai_kurochan and axraxshi from LiveJournal for their requests!

**1.)  Take the devil to the ocean**

        Ohno Satoshi dresses in light clothes and pulls a thick jacket out from the small closet near the entryway.

        “Here Kazu-chan, wear this,” he says. The cute devil appears behind Ohno and startles him a bit. The devil takes the black coat and slips it on, letting out a relaxed sigh.

        “Is it warm enough?” Ohno asks, shoving some Pocky and beef sticks in a small bag. The devil nods and grins with his cute little devil teeth, “It’s perfect, now I won’t freeze~” Ohno feels himself start to sweat looking at the heavy coat. It’s hot enough outside to cook an egg on the sidewalk. He stops the cute devil at the door and rubs some sun block on his exposed face, squishing his cute cheeks for fun.

        “Get in the car, Kazu-chan,” Ohno says pushing him out the door.

        “But my Pocky!” he complains.

        “I got it.” The cute devil goes out into the hallway. Once Ohno locks the door, the devil wraps his tail around Ohno’s arm and runs to the car, Ohno trailing behind him.

        “Gah! Stop running!” Ohno yells. The devil stops and uncurls his tail, waiting cutely by the locked car door. Ohno unlocks the car and Kazu-chan gets inside, enjoying the deathtrap-heat.

        They drive to the ocean, taking about two hours. Ohno and his cute devil argue the entire drive over the air conditioning, but the fighting stops once the devil sees the ocean through the window. Ohno parks at the marina and unpacks the car.

        “Let’s go, Kazu-chan,” Ohno says. The devil complies and gets out of the car, staring at the water with awe.

        “What’s in there?” the cute devil asks.

        “Fish,” Ohno replies.

        “What’s fish?”

        “Animals that live in the water.”

        “Like the bath?”

        “Not even close.”

        They make their way to the dock where Ohno’s rented boat is waiting. The devil wobbles on the dock, gripping his heavy coat for dear life as the sun cooks them both. Ohno wipes sweat off his forehead, setting things in the boat rocking against the dock.

        The cute devil looks out on the water and wobbles again.

 

**2.)  Get him in the boat**

        “Come on, Kazu-chan,” Ohno says, reaching out a hand. The devil whines and holds into his tail. The boat is moving too much.

        “Just hop right in, it’s not hard,” Ohno says, trying convince his cute devil. The devil tries to put one foot on the boat, but it moves. He steps back and pouts, shaking his head.

        “It’s moving, Satoshi!” Kazu-chan says.

        “I’ll hold your hand then,” Ohno says, moving his already outstretched hand, “It’s just a boat. It won’t hurt you. I promise.”

        The devil looks at Ohno nervously, but gives him his small hand. Ohno pulls him onto the boat and the devil cries out and grab tightly to Ohno’s shoulders, panicked. Ohno tries to peel him off, but gets scratched by the devil’s sharp nails instead.

        “Agh! Let go, please. You’re fine now,” Ohno says. The devil slowly lets go of Ohno and wobbles around the boat, holding onto anything fastened down. Ohno chuckles and starts the boat.

 

**3.)  Let him try**

        They make it to Ohno’s favorite spot in no time at all. Ohno steadies the boat and readies his fishing equipment.

        “Want to try, Kazu-chan?” Ohno asks happily. His skin was already beginning to look darker from being out in the sun.

        The cute devil shakes his head.

        “Suit yourself,” Ohno says, casting out into the ocean. The devil shivers; the wind is strong and cold despite the blazing sun above them. He has a coat on, but shivers regardless.

 

**4.)  Make note to never take him on a boat again**

        Only fifteen minutes into the boat ride and the cute devil is sick.

        “Satoshiii…” the cute devil says softly. He lies in the floor of the boat on his stomach, groaning every time a wave rocks the boat even slightly. Ohno is too preoccupied with fishing that he doesn’t hear the devil call to him.

        The devil sees the Pocky bag and crawls along the floor to it like a sloth. Once he reaches the bag, he opens the Pocky only to find they are completely melted. He sniffles and whines. Rolling over into his back, he takes out a soggy piece of Pocky and eats it slowly, whimpering with each bite. Eventually he falls asleep with chocolate melted around his mouth.

        A while later, Ohno gets a fish on the line and reels it in. “Kazu-chan! I’ve got one!” he yells happily. Hearing nothing, he looks over and sees the devil lying on the floor.

        “You alive?” Ohno asks, taking the fish off his line. The devil hears Ohno calling to him and wakes up mumbling. Ohno walks over and holds the fish above the devil’s head.

        “I caught something,” Ohno says. Water drips on Kazu-chan’s face.

        The cute devil winces, “So cold…ah….Satoshi…I feel icky…”

        “Icky? Are you seasick? You look like a wreck…” Ohno says, taking note of the chocolate around his devil’s mouth.

        “I don’t like the water, Satoshi…” the devil whimpers. Feeling awful for dragging his cute devil companion onto the ocean, Ohno throws back the fish he caught and drives back to the dock. He helps the dizzy and wobbly devil off the boat and onto dry land.

        The moment the devil’s feet arrive on land, he rushes to the car completely fine.

        “Let’s go home~” the devil says cutely.

        “But we were fishing!” Ohno says, crossing his arms with a frown.

        “Kazu-chan hates the ocean. Pocky melts,” the devil says trying to wipe the chocolate off his face. Instead, he smears it.

        Ohno sighs heavily and shuffles to the car, taking out a napkin. He wipes the devil’s face.

        “How does Pocky not melt in hell?” Ohno asks.

        The cute devil thinks for a moment, shrugs, and then smiles, “I dunno!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> If you have any requests of things you may want to see in future releases (ex: how to feed a devil, how to bathe a devil, etc.), please leave a comment :D


End file.
